fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
OdysseyView/Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of season one of OdysseyView. It aired on October 6, 2019. It more or less aired as a test episode to see if the audience would enjoy it. Synopsis Bowser hires Madame Broode and the Broodals to plan a wedding between him and Peach, as well as stop Mario if he gets in his way. He then visits the Cap Kingdom and captures Tiara. He attacks the Mushroom Kingdom and captures Peach, sending Mario down to Bonneton with a destroyed cap. Transcript The episode begins in the Cascade Kingdom. Bowser is seen in his entire wedding attire at the base of the waterfall talking to an impatient Madame Broode. ;Bowser: So, Broode! What do you say? Can your boys help me out with this? ;Madame Broode: Well... you certainly make a strong case. You’re clearly passionate about this Peach lady. And the only thing you need my Broodals for is...? ;Bowser: Keeping Mario out of the picture! I need them to make sure he doesn’t get in the way of this wedding. He’s been a thorn in my side for years, and this is what all of our squabbles have been building towards! ;Madame Broode: All right, that checks out. One thing, though...you’re gonna need to do all the planning yourself. I’ve got a wedding hall on the moon that you can use, but you need to get food, guests, and entertainment. ;Bowser: Grah! Fine. I’m already going on this journey to get other wedding stuff, so that shouldn’t be too bad. ;Madame Broode: Good. Because if you don’t follow through, my Broodals will prove to you that you’ve wasted their time. ;Bowser: Was that a threat?! ;Madame Broode: What? Of course it was! Get out of my kingdom! Bowser grumbles and storms back to his airship. He sets sail for his next destination. ---- The airship flew down to the Cap Kingdom and landed on the very top of the tower. Bowser jumped off the ship and stormed into the kingdom. ;Bonnetor 1: Aah! Big monster! ;Bonnetor 2: Everyone scatter! ;Bowser: Grah ha ha! That’s right, Bowser’s here! Who’s your leader here? A pair of Bonnetors, Cappy and Tiara stepped forward hesitantly. ;Cappy: I guess you could say that’s us. What do you need from us? ;Bowser: Hmm...you. He grabs Tiara and holds her right in a closed fist. Everyone around gasps. ;Cappy: How date you touch my sister! Take me instead! ;Bowser: I don’t need you, I already have my top hat! To prove his point, Bowser threw his hat at Cappy. This knocked him to the ground. When he got up, Bowser was back on his airship, flying away and firing cannonballs at all of the ships in the kingdom. ;Cappy: That monster...I have to stop him. ---- Mario and Peach are seen relaxing on a hill outside of her castle. Bowser’s Airship is merely a small, unnoticeable dot in the distance for now. ;Mario: It’s a very peaceful day in the kingdom, huh? ;Peach: It sure is. I’m glad those Goombas retreated back to their own territory after all. ;Mario: Wait! There’s a loose one! Mario jumps up and throws his hat at a nearby Goomba. This pushes it forward and into the dirt patch below. Mario picks up his hat and sets it back on his head. He walks back over to Peach, who gives him a nice smile. ;Peach: Nice work! ;Mario: Ah, thanks. Just trying to keep peace in the kingdom...for the peace in my kingdom. ;Peach: Wow. That was painful. Peach chuckles, and Mario looks off. He clearly has a lot on his mind and wants to share it. He turns back to Peach. ;Mario: Um, Peach...I wasn’t kidding. You mean the world to me. Being with you gives me peace when people like Bowser never let us have peace. ;Peach: Mario, what are you saying? ;Mario: I... He is interrupted by a cannonball blast from afar off. The airship is now in full view and Bowser is at the helm, cackling like a madman. ;Mario: See what I’m saying? No peace! ;Bowser: Mario! There’s no stopping me this time! ;Mario: We’ll see about that! Mario sprints to the airship, leaving Peach behind him. A claw arm extends from the airship and catches Peach, with Mario too far to stop it. He jumps onto the ship and runs up to Bowser. He kicks Bowser in the chest, and he is pushed backwards a short distance. Bowser clenched his fist and punches Mario square in the chest. He is knocked to the other side of the ship. The punch knocks Mario’s cap off of his head and it flies into the sky. Mario tries to ready himself, but Bowser fires a fireball at him. He manages to dodge, and the fireball flies into the distance. Peach, now with Tiara on her head, looks on in horror. Bowser grabs the brim of his top hat and grins. ;Bowser: This is the end...for you! He throws his top hat, and it hits Mario with a heavy force. It sends him flying far off the ship into an unknown land. His cap descends and is shredded by the airship’s motor. Shreds of the cap descend to the ground below. ;Bowser: Well, Princess, we’ve got a long road ahead of us. Make yourself comfortable; we’re off to the desert! ;Peach: Oh, Mario...please be safe. To be continued... Reception The episode received a mixed reception from critics and audiences. Many felt as though the episode could’ve used more meat than what was given, but most were intrigued by what they were shown. They liked this new take on Odyssey and the potential for a move developed story and added character development. Trivia *The action sequence between Mario and Bowser on the airship is taken directly from the game’s opening cutscene, so as to provide audiences with a sense of familiarity. << | >> Category:Episodes